


Your Body

by soulgusttheguardian



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really does just want some time alone after a long day of swordplay lessons and sparring at school, but somehow he still finds himself with Sinbad and Sharkkan to monitor them drinking. Well, that isn't quite the truth either. {PWP. May be a twoshot. AliHaku & ZagaHaku. Based on /watch?v Qk 2eNqGVWk&feature youtube gdata player}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body

There are few nights when Alibaba wants the company of another person, surprisingly.

He really does just want some time alone after a long day of swordplay lessons and sparring at school, but somehow he still finds himself with Sinbad and Sharkkan to monitor them drinking.

Well, that isn't quite the truth either.

Alibaba rolls his eyes at Sinbad who is hitting on every person that walks by the couch, and folds his arms behind his head. Even though this isn't as quite as loud as a club, it is some rich kid's mountain cabin and no one is around for miles; so the blasting music has no chance of being heard. Alibaba still feels a headache coming on that he always gets in loud places. Surprisingly the water he is drinking helps stop it.

Dozens of people Alibaba can't recognize from school are milling around, and as something is said about opening up the outside area, he knows that means that the inside is going to be started on an orgy. Sinbad wants to stay of course, but the blonde boy shoves him outside before he can be snagged by one poorly dressed Judal Magier. Sharkkan follows reluctantly but doesn't protest.

Outside it smells like drugs, pines and smoke. Someone has a smoke machine so it shouldn't surprise him, though. Lots of flashy light contraptions are also spaced around; surrounded by people who actually dance in them.

"Sinbad." Alibaba scolds. He glanced back and can see that he has disappeared already, up the stairs onto the second level of the deck where a small boy in a low-backed white tank top stands. The opening reveals a familiar, intricate snake tattoo behind which are beautiful pink flowers and green-blue leaves, that Sinbad traces with his fingers as soon as he is close enough. The boy doesn't even look; surely he is used to being touched. It is Ja'far after all.

Next to Ja'far is a taller man and his shorter sister who both have red-pink hair and beautiful foreign eyes. Masrur and Morgiana Fasrur. Alibaba remembers them because him and Morgiana used to be good friends.

He follows Sinbad if for no reason other than not to look awkward by himself. He is greeted with a smile from both enigmatic siblings, and Ja'far turning to him.

Sharkkan climbs the stairs quickly and him and Masrur disappear almost as soon as he does. Alibaba decides not to look for them; to save himself from an awkward situation.

"How are you?" Ja'far asks, clearly as disturbed as his blonde companion.

"Good." Alibaba answers steadily with a smile. Sinbad kisses Ja'far on the neck as if to get his attention again. He is ignored.

"I heard what happened..." The white haired boy continues. His smile fades and he comfortingly rubs Alibaba's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Alibaba just nods, looking away. That's right.. The reason he had come...

His ears would have pricked if they could, for he heard a sound so familiar it made his heart ache.

His laugh..

He was here?

Alibaba sharply looked behind him. Yes. He was.

Ren Hakuryuu..

Next to him, a tall man with pale blue hair and a wide, seductive smile that speaks of what he intends. His arm is behind Hakuryuu and kneading circles on his lower back; and the dark blue/black haired boy is leaning onto him like he has already accepted.

Alibaba flushes (weather from anger or embarrassment he isn't sure) but can't bear to tear his eyes away until Ja'far grabs his arm and pulls him away from it and Sinbad. He makes the blonde stand close to him and leans up to his ear.

"Are you okay?"

"Who is that?" He chokes out.

Ja'far glances back at the man. "Zagan. He's related to that really big family, you know the one."

Alibaba did. He felt eyes on them and raised his chin proudly to get them off.

"Why are they together?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Tell me."

Ja'far's eyes meet his and he sees a flash of dangerous intentions, he knows means Ja'far isn't supposed to know this. "Zagan... Comes to these kinds of things a lot. He has a weird thing about having sex with underage kids."

"So he's a pedophile."

"Not quite." Ja'far replies slowly. "It seems he never has to do the.. Seducing. People are just drawn to him the aura he gives and so it's easy for him." He looks away for a moment. A moment long enough to make Alibaba realize that Ja'far has probably experienced that draw.

The blonde boy looks at them nervously. Hakuryuu has his hands on the man's shoulders and is smiling as they talk. A shot of jealousy like a fire ember makes him clench his jaw and grab Ja'far. The smaller boy protests out of surprise for only an instant before their lips are together and Alibaba is kissing him forcefully. Now Ja'far has no more protests. His attention is easily bought with a swipe to the lip and their bodies pressed together, and Alibaba doesn't feel bad about doing this to the boy his best friend is in love with.

Ja'far is blushing when Alibaba looks and starts to circle his tongue just outside their mouths. Though his heart pounds now; he knows Hakuryuu has been watching. He can feel those miss matched eyes.

Ja'far pulls back while Alibaba is distracted. "What was that?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm not sure." Alibaba replies quietly. "But I can tell you enjoyed it." A smirk graces his face delicately.

Ja'far huffs. "I enjoy anyone as long as they're good." Is the answer he gives before returning to the purple haired man.

Alibaba swallows carefully. His eyes slide over to where Hakuryuu is (or was) and scoffs to see both him and Zagan are gone. He tries not to feel angry or jealous because he can guess where Zagan took his ex-boyfriend, but fails bitterly and decides to go back inside for a drink.

The lights have been shut down and the room is pulsing with a single blue one that is along the bottom of the far wall, creating an almost neon glow around the mass of bodies. The smell of sex hits Alibaba so hard he almost reels but manages to compose himself and goes into the adjacent kitchen to grab a cup and some water.

With no better ideas, he is allured by the music and finds himself sitting on another couch that some others are on just watching. Alibaba recognizes these idiots. They are those kind that do every sport and probably drugs and talk about porn all the time. He doesn't like feeling like he is the same as them but it can't be helped really.

Things seem to be settled down for a moment as people move across the room to find someone else. Alibaba can't believe some of the people who are present, and almost spits his drink when he sees the tiny girl who is so shy around people she doesn't know. Now she is climbing around like a monkey between guys and girls.

He tries to recover from his surprise, just in time to spot something out of the corner of his eye. Or rather, someone.

Someone who has just sat down and is kissing someone else beside them, fiercely as if trying to steal each other's air. He can't explain it at first, but something about them seems familiar in the dark light and his stomach twists uncomfortably.

The taller of the two pulls the other one into his lap and starts to pull his shirt off carefully, teasingly, while mouthing his exposed neck. Both their shirts are soon lost; Alibaba watches them with interest with a familiar twang, and his blood pulses. The display has come to the bigger man reaching his hands in either side of the boy's pants with one stroking his half visible cock and the other rubbing at his entrance feverishly. The smaller's chest his arched so he is craned over the head of the other man and his hips are pressed close to the larger torso, mouth agape and strung with saliva formed from his arousal. Alibaba swallows his own as now the rest of their clothes are removed and added to a sloppy pile nearby.

And in that instant he had never been more conflicted. He knew who they were now; there was no way he wouldn't have recognized the shirt he had bought; and part of him wanted to run over and snatch him away.

The other part had become distracted by how Hakuryuu had been turned around and was being thrust into with his legs held wide open. The lights were barely enough suddenly; Alibaba could see his red face and marked skin (he took pleasure in the fact most were from the last time they had had sex) and saw his eyes rolled up out of pleasure. Zagan was frantically fucking him with eager eyes and desperate draws to make claw marks on his thighs. The blonde tried to look away, get away, something, but he couldn't.

Hakuryuu tipped his head with a moan no doubt and Alibaba nervously shifted. This was a kind of sight he had never thought to enjoy. Seeing his ex-lover getting off with another man was a strange feeling and yet seductive and arousing to all his senses.

Zagan moved to whisper something in his partner's ear; licking it slowly as Hakuryuu leaned back into him. The blue eyed boy opened his eyes and glanced around weakly just by his eyes until he seemed to find what he was looking for; namely, until his eyes locked into Alibaba. They were rimmed with aroused tears and half lidded pleasurably-a sight that Alibaba wished he could get out for how much it made him want to fuck him. He leaned back into the couch leisurely but didn't move his gaze away anyway and hoped he didn't look eager.

Hakuryuu's lip twitched up in a half smirk just before his whole face contorted into a scream of pleasure. Alibaba wondered if he had been hit on his pleasure spot, vaguely, recalling how he felt when that happened.

Shit this wasn't good. He groaned around the rim of his cup and tried to discretely hide how hard he was growing thinking about this.

It wasn't much longer before he saw Hakuryuu give off a weak sigh as he came and Zagan gave one last thrust before he pulled out of the small Ren brother. He smiled and said something in Hakuryuu's ear before heading away from him.

Alibaba took this time-when everyone was moving around anyway-to stand and go over. He discarded his clothes as he went and by the time he reached where Hakuryuu was laying panting, he was completely bare.

Hakuryuu moaned weakly when he felt someone holding his hips again but didn't open his eyes. Alibaba leaned over his slim body and started to kiss his shoulders comfortingly. "Ryuu.." He whispered. "Ryuu wake up. Can you last for me?"

Hakuryuu blinked sleepily but still didn't look at him. "Alibaba..?"

"Who else calls you Ryuu?" He laughed. Hakuryuu smiled as well. "That was some display you gave.."

"I'm sorry." Alibaba sucked his neck tenderly and pulled back only when he was satisfied with the bruise left. "I wanted to forget you.."

The blonde shook his head. "Don't. I came for the same reason. I guess it didn't work too well after all. Because I still want you more than anything."

The other boy swallowed to regain his breath before adjusting on his side and giving an inviting groan. Alibaba took it and laid behind him, grasping his hips and shifting them so he could slide in easily; aided by Zagan's seed that still filled his entrance. "Shit," Alibaba cursed. "It seems like you're tighter after you've already cum," he said in a gasp to the boy in front of him. Hakuryuu moaned as he was pushed into again, his legs shaking with exhaustion as he arched back into the other. Alibaba's hands went to his torso in a hug and cooed in his ear to relax him. "Are you okay?"

Hakuryuu nodded. "Move." He choked.

Alibaba took hold of one of his hands and gently squeezed it before pulling out; and going back in again. His partner made a lazy noise that he took to mean he wanted him to go faster, so he did. He was careful-as he had always been-but he thrust in and out of him pretty fast, angling differently on occasion to try and find his prostate.

"Ali.." He gasped and pushed himself as close to the other's as possible. His body was shaking and trembling as he grew hard again; his and Zagan's cum both running around his legs, and now Alibaba swiped some off to lick it absentmindedly while he continued.

It seemed they laid like that forever; holding each other and moving in their own pleasure without regard for the people around them, and it wasn't long before Hakuryuu was crying from his second release. They remained there, breathing heavy, for several moments. Alibaba nuzzled his companion's neck and kissed it lightly.

"Ali," Hakuryuu gasped. The blonde looked up at his rare-used nickname. "Please, let's go home. Take me home."

Alibaba nodded without hesitation.


End file.
